Inuyashas favourite slave
by Cainz
Summary: Sesshomaru has been a slave to the royal family since he was 7. He is beaten, broken and scared because of the abuse he got from the guards. Now he was picked out by the prince to be his pet. 2 Problems: He fears sex and got a high-tempered Prince as master. Will Inu teach him that love doesn't hurt or break him even more?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru was led to the chambers of the high prince. He was shaking, because, if one of the royal families wants to see a slave, the slave will be definitely punished. Of course, he had to be punished. Yesterday he brought the prince a snack. It was an honour for him. He had to bring the food because one of the high servants was ill. Obviously the prince had noticed that he passed out after the door to his rooms was closed. Yes, he dared to pass out. He had had a punishment before and he was exhausted from the hard work he had to do every day. This was no excuse for passing out before he had reached his cellar, but he had given a try and told the guards, who found him. He had realized too late, that this wasn't a good idea, so he was punished again. Fifty lashes with the whip and a beating he had gotten for this. It still hurts, but his demon healed the wounds, so his prince would think he had not being punished. The prince would order the guards to bring a whip, so they could punish him with the critical eyes of his highness on them. Or would the prince punish him by himself?

They came to the chambers and Sesshomaru was roughly shoved inside. The first thing he noticed was the prince, who stood at the balcony and watched the birds flying. Sesshomaru went to his knees and bowed low. He had not seen any whips or chains which meant, the prince would beat him as punishment or the prince would... Again he started to shake and a quite sob escaped his dry lips. The guards had left him with the prince alone. This was never a good sign. Tears ran down his cheeks. The prince would punish him.

When Inuyasha heard the sound, he awoke of his trance and turned to the slave. He was shaking badly. His guards had brought him in his chambers without his noticing. The birds were so fascinating, that he didn't notice that his favourite little slave was brought in. The King and the Queen gave him the permission to get a pet for himself. Of course, his parents meant a _real_ pet, but he decided to give a try and chose this slave. He was now his beloved pet. The prince had always watched him from the balcony, when the slave was outside. Yesterday he had told the cook that he wanted to talk to the slave and the cook had ordered that the slave should bring him a snack at the end of the day, so they had enough time to talk, but the slave was so in fear, that he would get a punishment for answering his questions wrong that he didn't get a word out of him without a scared look. Back in the present he saw that the slave began to cry silently. He lifted him to his arms and carried him to the bed, where he laid him down on the soft sheets. The hands of the prince caressed his slaves' back, to calm him down, but…

"P-P-Please… m-m-my prince… n-n-not…" the slave whimpered and closed his eyes tight. The tears ran out of the corner of his pets' eyes and fell down to the sheets.

"Don't cry, little one." the prince spoke softly.

Sesshomaru stopped immediately, but a few last tears ran down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. They were whipped away by a warm hand. Obviously it was the hand of his prince. The young Lord may was angry, that he had not followed his order completely and immediately. He risked a short glance to his prince, but when he saw his prince looking down at him he closed his eyes even tighter than before. If he had looked up a little longer, he had seen the kind smile on the face of his Lord.

"Open your eyes, my pet. Let me see those golden eyes of yours." The prince whispered softly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly. Always looking down to make no eye-contact with his master, but a warm hand under his chin forced him to look his prince in the eyes.

"You are no longer a mere slave. You are my pet now." the prince said, took the key for the chains on his slaves' wrists and ankles and opened them.

Sesshomaru whimpered in fear. He definitely knew what a slave-pet was. The royals took slaves and made them into pets to play with and to punish, when they are angry. Pets have no rights, like every slave, but they were more often punished, because they are around their masters all the time. And of course… they are used… for their masters' pleasure.

The prince took a collar out of his bedside table and put it around the slaves´ neck. He lifted the chin of his property again. Not to speak with him, but to kiss him. His tongue slid into the other mouth and tried to play with the other tongue, but his pet was still not involved in the play. The prince kissed him as softly as he could, but again… nothing. Inuyasha gave up. This boy did this on purpose! He was the prince and would get what he wanted. He always would. And this silly slave would not make any difference! The boy was smiling now. Yes, this bastard was grinning! This was the end of all self-control for Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru could not believe it. His master had kissed him! Him, a dirty slave! He smiled a bit but when he noticed his masters' angry glare, he scooted back in fear. What had he done wrong? What had his prince expected from him? His master grabbed his hair and held it tightly so he had to look his master in the eyes. His body was pressed into the mattress with his masters' body on him. It hurt terribly, but he knew he deserved nothing better. He had angered his master and he deserved it to be punished for it. His master grabbed his wrists and chained them together again. Again he felt pain, when the cold metal was closed around his wrists with the blue and black bruises. Normally, if he had done something wrong again or just for the guards' amusement, the guards grabbed his wrists on purpose harshly and closed the shackles too tight, to enjoy his begs. If he would not beg them he would have to work with the tight shackles the whole day

"I think it´s time for a little lesson for your disobedience, bitch." Inuyasha spoke coldly.

What had he done to make his master that angry? Was it the kiss? Had his master expected him to do something? This was his first kiss. He didn't know what he should do, but obviously his master was angry about it.

"N-N-No, please… Master… I-I-I´m s-sorry… Plea- …" Sesshomaru begged, but he was interrupted by his master: "Shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!"

Sesshomaru whimpered as an answer, but this wasn't enough for his master, so he was slapped across the face.

"I asked you something, bitch. Answer me!" his master yelled.

"Y-Yes… y-y-you are… m-master…" Sesshomaru whispered.

Sesshomaru was pulled up and chained to the bedposts. In fact, it doesn't matter, what he did wrong. If the prince wants to punish someone, he doesn't need a permission to do so. He, Sesshomaru, was his pet to play and punish as he wishes. Yet he started to apology and whimper again, but then he felt a hand at his cock, which made him stop in shock. His cock was caressed harshly, but he was hard now and this was the only thing which mattered to his master. The prince really wanted to have him. After he stopped whimpering and apologizing, the hand was removed. First he thought this was everything his master wanted, but then he felt the hard cock of his prince rubbing against his hole. And then… the prince entered him roughly with a slam, which would make him scream, if he had not remembered the words of his prince.

_Shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!_

He is tight, the prince thought, as tight as a virgin… but it can't be. If he was a virgin, he would cry in pain now. The prince slammed in him again. Now he did it with more violence to prove his thought. The hands of his pet held the bedposts tight and the mattress was also wet from his tears. Still he didn't scream. Was it that painful to be taken? The prince asked himself. The prince released inside his pet and pulled out. He undid the chains, which held him upright, but not the shackles, that pinned his wrists together. As soon as Sesshomaru was released, he collapsed on the bed. I should not have done that, the prince thought guilty. Until now he had not noticed the blood, which was flowing out of his pets' hole. Was this slave really a… He stroked along the slaves sides, but the slave awoke, shrank back and threw himself off the bed to his knees.

"P-P-Please… I-I´m… I-I´m s-sorry… I-I-I will… I-I will… l-l-leave immediately, m-m-my p-prince."

Inuyasha grabbed the chain which held his wrists shackled together and pulled him on the bed in his lap. The squeak of the slave was adorable, but the prince had to remain hard now. He would just confuse the boy, if he was kind.

"You are not going anywhere, bitch." He said in a cold voice, which made Sesshomaru shiver. "You will stay here and rest."

"B-B-But…"

Sesshomaru couldn´t understand this. Was this really the same man, who raped him? This couldn´t be. But it had to. Now he wanted him to rest… for a few minutes or seconds or… perhaps… if he was lucky… for half an hour? This would be really generous.

"Do you want to discuss my decision, pup?"

Sesshomaru gasped and shook his head like mad. He would never do this. This would be severally punished. He did this only once, when he was new at the palace. He tried to discuss with a palast-guard. He had been slapped by a guard for being too slowly with the food for the young prince and dared to ask why he did this. Sesshomaru shivered at the thought how he had been beaten. And he was only seven years old.

"Then why were you trying to discuss?" the prince asked softly and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

It was not big enough to be seen, but his aura changed from angry and cold to calm and warm. Sesshomaru thought this was a good sign, but refused to answer the question again.

"I-I-It was… It was n-n-nothing, m-my prince." Sesshomaru said and looked down to his shackles, but a hand grabbed his chin and lifted it.

"I will say this only once: Don't lie to me." Inuyasha spoke harshly and let go.

Sesshomaru nodded fast and looked down again.

"Now I ask again: Why were you discussing with your master?" The prince asked again and was immediately answered by his slave: "I have work to do, my prince."

"Did you forget what I said at the beginning, _pet_?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru remembered it, of course. He was now the princes' pet. He had to endure every humiliation the prince gave him. How could he forget this? He was shoved out of the princes' lap and laid now on the soft silky sheets where he had been raped a few moments before.

"Now lay down, I will get something for the pain."

Inuyasha went out of the room. He felt sorry for the slave. Obviously the boy was in pain and it was only because of him. He had hurt his slave and this will not happen again unless the boy did something wrong.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru tried to get out of the bed without a painful moan. He had to be fast. His master could be right back and if he saw his slave comfortable lying on the bed he would get the next harsh punishment. He lied down on the rug before the bed, but he was not sure. Maybe he could clean the room a bit, so he was not completely useless? Sesshomaru thought this was a good idea and he really tried to do something but all he could do without pain, was make the bed so he did it. While he was trying to not let the pain drive him crazy, he saw something on the bedside table. He asked himself what that was and when he came near the object he knew it must belong to the prince. It was a golden bracelet with some really expensive looking diamonds on it. He stepped back automatically. Luckily his master wasn't in the room, because he would have been beaten bloody for looking at something forbidden for him to touch. He turned to the door, but in the next moment he was facing a pair of legs…his masters' legs. He stared and covered himself with his arms awaiting a hit.

"P-P-Please… I-I´m s-so sorry… I… I…" Sesshomaru managed to stammer.


	2. Chapter 2 - A mere slave?

! Hi, welcome to my second chapter. Thank you all so much for your reviews! I love to read them. But please please please use normal english, so I can understand them. I´m not from England or America and its very difficult for me to translate it so I can understand what you are saying. :D

And now the second chapter...

"P-P-Please… I-I´m s-so sorry… I… I…" Sesshomaru managed to stammer.

Inuyasha sighed. He had broken this poor boy, had taken his virginity without even a second thought. The boy was scared and confused just because of him and his damn pride. If he just had a present or something to give as an excuse, then maybe...

"P-Please, I-I-I w-will never look at it again. J-Just p-p-please n-not…"

Inuyasha ignored his angels' pleas and took the bracelet from the table. Originally it was a present for someone other than this slave, but the boy deserved it.

"Come here, pup." Inuyasha sighed and sat on the bed.

Sesshomaru covered himself with his arms and bowed lower. His master was angry and now he wanted to rape him again.

"N-N-No, m-master…P-P-Please, I-I will never do it again, master. M-M-My b-body is yours t-to use a-as y-you wish, b-but p-please not a-a-again." Sesshomaru whimpered.

He threw himself at his masters' feet, hands above his head on the floor and head down. His only chance was to beg. He had done something wrong again. His master seemed calm, but at every moment he could begin to yell at him and beat him until he wasn't even able to scream anymore…and then came the rape. Sesshomaru shivered at the thought of being raped again. No, not again. Please, not again.

"Give me your hand." His master ordered.

No slave can refuse a direct order. Shaking Sesshomaru held both of his hands up, waiting for a harsh punishment, but nothing came. His master just took his left arm and placed something around his wrist. Was it a chain? No, it was too light. A hand grabbed his chin and forced it up. What was his master planning? He looked his master in the eyes, but the lowered his gaze again. A slave wasn't permitted to look at his master. He was lower than the dirt under his masters' feet.

"Look in my eyes." Inuyasha ordered.

Sesshomaru obeyed hesitantly.

"And now…"

…_shut up, whore! I don't want to hear a single scream from you, am I clear, bitch?!_

"…let me kiss you."

Inuyasha kissed him as softly as he could. But again Sesshomaru did nothing. He didn't kiss back. Inuyasha would even be satisfied, if the boy would just push him away. He just wanted a reaction. The prince pulled away and slapped Sesshomaru across the face. The boy's head flew to the side and his body collided with the cold stone floor.

"What is your fucking damn problem?!" Inuyasha screamed furious again, but as soon as he looked at the grovelling creature, which he had scared with his yelling, his anger flew away and he buried his head in his head. "I was gentle! I…I would do anything for you! And…And if you don't love me, then could you please act if you did?"

Inuyasha fell to his knees. He never wanted to hurt this boy. All he wanted was a friend. Someone he can love. He felt tears in his eyes. Now he was crying in front of a slave. He, the great prince, cried in front of a slave.

Sesshomaru was not quite sure, if he was supposed to do something. Was he allowed to touch his master? Should he…Should he hug him? He missed hugging terrible. The last time he got a hug was…He can't remember. But his master was angry at him. What had he done wrong again? It doesn't matter. He heard a silent cry. His master was crying. Why was he crying? Sesshomaru couldn't hold back anymore and pulled his master in an embrace.

"I-I-I l-love you, m-master" Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyashas head snapped up. What did the boy just say? It was something with "love", but…

Sesshomaru let go and covered himself with his arms. Was it right what he had said or was his master now angrier at him for being so rude to touch him and to speak without any permission to do so? A hand grabbed his chin and his head was pulled up. Did the prince wanted to kiss him again? And then beat or rape him because he did something wrong again? He closed his eyes tight not wanting to be beaten for looking his master in the eyes. He felt the warm hand caressing his cheeks, but not roughly. The prince…touched him softly? The arms were wrapped around his wounded body. The prince hugged him. Was this all real or was this just a dream? His master snuggled himself into his shoulder. It was real. He could smell his masters' scent. He smelled roses and herbs. It was wonderful. He took a deep breath. This was too good to be true. The he heard his master soft voice near his ear: "C-Could you p-please say that again?"

Sesshomaru shivered. Should he...

"I-I love y-you, m-master?" Sesshomaru asked in fear of being punished again.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Again."

Sesshomarus shaking slacked.

"I-I love you, master"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Again!"

"I love you, master"

Inuyasha laughed.

"Again!"

"I love you, master"

"Again! Again! Again!"

"I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!" Sesshomaru yelled. "…Master." He breathed against the exposed cheek of his owner and then slowly placed a kiss on it.

Sesshomaru stopped, after he realized what he did… or better: What he was still doing! He stopped the kiss and looked with fearful eyes into the calm golden eyes of his master. He didn't know what he was doing, he just did, what he wanted. A slave could be killed for that.

Inuyasha was so confused that he let the slave go and touched his cheek, where his first love had kissed him.

Sesshomaru stared. Oh no, he had kissed his master. His master was angry now and will punish him. What had he done? How could he dare to do this? Sesshomaru shivered, because he thought about the punishment he was surely going to get. _Just make it fast_, he thought. He backed up and bowed low, forehead touching the floor and begged.

"P-P-Please, I-I w-w-will never kiss y-you a-again, m-my prince. P-P-Please…D-Don't…D-Don't hurt m-me."

Inuyashas sad eyes looked down at his poor, little, broken, slave-pet.

"You don't love me, do you?" Inuyasha asked sadly.

It was all an act, but a beautiful one. His favourite slave…

He just heard a whimper of his slave, which sounded a bit like "I do" but surely he had heard wrong. He was just a mere slave, a thing to be used, a thing which is waiting for orders to follow and nothing more. It hurt him deep inside of his heart to know this. He always knew it would happen, that he would fall in love, but he fell for a slave, a stupid, disobedient, dumb slave. Worse it couldn't be. He felt his anger grew and the tears came with it. No, not again. He can't allow his mask to fall AGAIN in front of a lowly slave. He stood up.

"Out!"

The slave still reminded kneeling

"I said…OUT!" Inuyasha screamed and kicked the slave into his ribs.

Not one scream was heard, just a whimper and the slave got back into the kneeling position before the princes naked feet.

"GUARDS!" Inuyasha called whipping away the tears.

At the call Sesshomaru looked up fearfully again. Would the prince order the guards to give him more punishment? He wanted to stay! He wanted to stay with his master for the rest of his life, even if it means to be raped every day for the rest of it. He was grabbed roughly and pulled up, so he was on the same height as the prince. He bowed his head, not wanting to be slapped for looking too dominant. A hand grabbed his chin softly. It was the hand of his prince, of his master. It caressed his cheek. The prince's HAND caressed a lowly slaves dirty CHEEK? He leaned into the touches as much as the grip of the guards would allow it. It felt so good! It felt so good to be loved. He wanted more of it…much more. He wanted to hug the prince…and kiss the prince… and please the prince. He didn't want to be the disobedient slave he was. He promised himself, that the next time he saw the prince he would kneel, bow low and apologize for wasting the princes' time.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

"Give him some food. I don't want to see him for the rest of the evening. You can…"

Sesshomaru braced himself to hear the words "_fuck him as hard as you can_" But the prince continued: "…bring him back tomorrow."

He heard that the prince was sad. Had he… displeased the prince? Of course, he kissed him without permission, he forgot to call him master when he said that he loved him, he yelled at him… Even a free man was not allowed to do these things to the prince, a slave not to mention. He looked up at the prince again. It could be the last time for him. If the king would find out what he had said and done… He felt a tear running down his cheek. He cried. The prince let go of his chin, obviously not wanting to look at a lowly slave anymore. He was a mere slave. He was not the princes pet. He was nothing special. He was just… a mere slave.

He was shoved out of the room.

/Do you want a happy or a sad end? Please review!/


	3. Chapter 3

/So sorry, ´cause its rather short. Hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

He was shoved out of the room.

Sesshomaru sat there in his cellar, thinking about the prince. The wonderful prince he had angered with his disobedience. He tried to sleep but he couldn't. The pain his master generously gave him as punishment was not enough. He had angered him and deserved it to be punished…felt that he needs to be punished. He still feared punishment, but he loved his master. His wonderful white-haired master with the golden eyes he loved so much… The master he loved so much. He had to endure the punishment, because his master wanted him to feel pain. Sesshomarus eyes closed.

Inuyasha was lying in his bed, playing with his old toys he had loved when he was young. He lied on his back on the silky sheets and looked at the ceiling above him. In his hands was a wooden horse. He had often played with it. It was his favourite toy. Not because it was really expensive, but a slave…not a slave, he was his friend…his first and only friend had played with him without fear. He didn't know the name of the boy. He knew only that the boy was at the same age. He never saw him again after one of the guards had noticed that they played together. The guard had taken his only friend. Inuyasha thought about it until he felt something warm and wet running down his cheek. Again? He cried AGAIN? Why was he so…so soft? He had always been cold and now… Only because of this slave…_his_ slave. Inuyasha sat up. His slave. He needed to see him. He was _his_…and only his.

"_How dare you ask me a question, lowly slave?!" The guard yelled at him. _

_The boy he yelled at was the young Sesshomaru and he was a bit scared now. He had just asked why he had been slapped. Normally the guards didn't slap him, because he was a little kid. A kid was allowed to ask questions, even if they are really stupid. Sesshomaru couldn't understand this. He held his cheek, where he had been slapped, with his tiny hands. He was eight…eight years old and he was a slave to the royals. He was still a child damn it! He didn't know what he wasn't allowed to do and he was frightened what would happen when he did something wrong. He was a frightened child, slapped for being too slowly with the food for the prince he had to serve now. A prince…The prince had to be a great man with a crown of gold and with diamonds on it. He heard a crack of the whip and in the next moment he felt pain on his back._

"_HEY! Stop daydreaming, the prince is waiting for his snack!" the guard yelled._

…_and again a crack and then pain_

_The pain overwhelmed his sins. It was just too much for the body and the soul of a kid. He screamed as loud as he could, but the guard just yelled louder. He was a kid, a fucking damn KID! _

"_Shut the fuck up!" The guard yelled again. _

…_and again a crack and then pain_

A crack and then pain. Was this a dream? No, the pain was real. He screamed, but nothing more than a silent cry came out. His throat was sore. Had he screamed all night? Did he wake someone up?

"Be silence!" someone screamed and he felt again pain on his back. "Otherwise you will wake the…"

Obviously was it a guard who he woke with his screams. Oh no, not again! He angered another guard! Can´t he do anything right? He felt the whip of the guard punishing his bare back. The pain was unbearable. He had suffered these punishments again and again, but he never got used to them. Sesshomaru choked for breath but found none. He tried to breathe, but again… nothing. He needed help! He needed air!

Inuyasha ran through the palace. Where were the slave quarters? He needed to see his slave.

"Prince Inuyasha, what are you…"

The guard on his left tried to stop him, but in the next moment the man was knocked out, because Inuyashas fist met his head.

Reviews for next chapter

If I don´t get any Reviews I´m going to kill Inu and Sesshi in the next chapter

It will be slowly and painful, because I like those scenes ^^


	4. Chapter 4 - Those who need help

Thank you ** tam418** for the ONE Review for my previous chapter.

It would be really great if I get another review on any of my chapters

The other guards watched him fearfully. No one dared to say anything against him. Inuyasha would have laughed at their faces, if he wasn't angry. Mostly he was angry at himself for allowing the guards to take his pet away. He was _his_. His wonderful puppy surely sat there in his room crying, because his master…because his master was a stupid, foolish idiot.

He looked at the guards with red eyes. His demon has awoken. Oh no, this would end badly. He could smell their fear growing. Inuyasha smiled a devilish grin and pointed at the youngest of them, who started in shock. His voice was deep and rough when he spoke.

"You! Where are the slave quarters?!" he growled.

The guard stammered something about left and then right, but Inuyasha just crashed the door behind them into pieces. Behind that door were some cellars. In every cell were men and women, even children sitting, chained to the wall. They all were either crying or swaying back and forth, obviously frightened.

_These_ were the slave-quarters? How dare his father send the slaves after their hard work into these cellars? HOW DARE HE?!

Inuyasha was furious again. Hopefully he would find his pet here. On one hand he hoped it on the other hand he didn't. Because if he did, then this would mean, that his slave had to suffer pain all his life and he, as the stupid prince he really was, didn't even notice it.

Inuyasha leaned on the wall and breathed. It wouldn't do him any good if he was angry…angry at the guards, angry at his father, angry at himself. He ran through the room, looked in every cellar, in every face, but his slave wasn't there. What was the slaves name again? He hadn't thought to ask. He knew nothing about his most precious possession. How stupid he was! He heard someone coughing. He felt like being in some sort of dream…Was this real? _Of course it was real, stupid!_

Again someone coughed. That was no coughing someone gasped for breath! Someone is suffocating! He needs to help whoever this is. No one deserves to die at _this_ place! He ran past the cellars. Left then right, just following his instinct… He stopped before one of the darkest and dirtiest cellars, sniffing the air.

This smell, it was someone he knows. It smelled like…flowers. Flowers in a dirty cell? That was just stupid...

He opened the door and saw it…White dirty hair, thick chains around his wrists and ankles… The thing was groveling on the floor gasping for breath. _Poor creature_, he thought. He went down to one knee and let his hand caress the dirty grayish mess which had to be white hair once. The creature looked up at him with tears in his eyes, still coughing. Then he saw them… Then he saw the most beautiful golden eyes he had ever seen…

Was this really...? This groveling creature was his slave? No, this couldn't be, but what if it was true? He looked at the boy again. He was on his knees, hard breathing and trying to bow before him. The boy´s shaking, chained hands reached out to touch his caressing ones, but then he shied away, afraid of touching a free man, of touching the prince, but obviously he didn't recognize him. He wouldn't imagine what would happen if the boy knew who he was. Trying to apologize, begging not to be punished or worse: be killed. The boy tried to speak but only coughing came out. Yes, this was indeed his little slave.

"Hush, little one. There is no need to speak. Just breathe and calm down. I am here. I will never leave you. Hush, I´m there for you." Inuyasha spoke in, what he hopes, was a soothing way.

He slapped himself for everything he had done wrong: Beating and raping the most beautiful thing in his life and after that sending him without even a second glance to his room…oh god, this was not even a room! He kissed the slave on the forehead and lifted him to his arms. First the boy tried to get away from him, scared what would happen if he was seen like this.

The fear of punishment was something slaves had to deal their whole life, Inuyasha knew this. In every minute, every second something could happen what earned them whippings or normal beatings. _Normal_ beatings. Was it really _normal_ to be beaten to death in the palace? Yes it was.

Inuyasha had never seen how a slave was beaten. Of course not, which guard was stupid enough to fulfill a punishment in front of the prince? The prince sighed and looked down at his angel. The poor boy was indeed just skin and bones, really. That wasn't normal. The boy needs to eat. He was still caressing his head so he wasn't surprised when the slave leaned into his touch and fell asleep.

Thank you for reading! Review please? Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5

OMG It´s New Year! I am so fricking sorry! I apologize sincerely for letting you wait so long! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! *cries*

This is for my dear Curryham Palace (my friend) who was sooooooo right. Apologies to you, dear Curry! I won´t happen again!

And this is for my dear readers who ACTUALLY review! You are AMAZING! I actually planned only to publish the first chapter and then abandon it... hehe... Sorry...

So today I received a very very very motivating review from **Scarlett **which earned me an "I told you" comment from my friend **Curry** and motivated me to post the new chapter.

THANK YOU **SCARLETT**!

Sesshomaru felt warmth. It was warm around him, but it was rarely seen that the cellars were warm. Well… warmth means good things doesn't it? Yes, cellars are cold and dark and dirty. This is warm and…

He snuggled himself a bit into the soft warm embrace of someone who smelled like flowers. Who was this? He tried to open his eyes and sit up, but the dream of warmth was too good to end it now. Too warm, too soft, too wonderful. It doesn't matter who this is! It was waaaaayyyy too good to ask questions! He would ask them later, when the guards finally realized that he wasn't in his cellar anymore.

Sighing and pressing his face into something soft, he felt a hand caressing his head. It was very pleasing to know that someone or at least something (if it was another slave) cared for him. He hummed against the pillow. This was too good to be true! But hey! He wouldn't complain!

Then he felt the hand which was caressing his head came down to caress his cheek and then rested at his chin, thumb rubbing over his lips. He still had his eyes closed, not wanting to wake up sooner than he needed, but frowned. What was he/she/it planning to do? He would have said something against it, but he noticed that he couldn't. His body was in such a shock that he wasn't able to speak, or even move!

He could feel the hot breath of someone at his lips. No! Please no! NO! He would have begged but just a whimper came out of his mouth. Then a pair of sweet lips met his. Was he supposed to do something? Of course he was! B-But what could he do?

Think of something, idiot, he cursed himself. The lips didn't move away. They just stood where they were. Sesshomarus heart was racing. What is this? Is this another torture? His master, the prince, did this too and it frightened him, because he was going to be beaten again! Or worse…raped!

Sesshomaru whimpered against the lips of his obviously new master, which seems to get his new masters attention back. The soft lips moved a bit and the next moment he felt a tongue brushing against his lips. Sesshomaru pressed them together. He didn't want anyone's tongue in his mouth; even if that means that he will be raped again. A single tear ran down his cheek, but it was softly whipped away by his master's hand. _Softly_ whipped away, not harshly like he had expected it to be.

The lips of his new master began to move, now chewing on his lower lip, but _his_ still remained closed. The master hummed against his lips in displeasure. He would be punished for his disobedience! He didn't want to be punished, but he even didn't want to be kissed by someone other than his master, the prince.

"P-P-Please…" he heard himself whisper against the lips of his new owner.

He couldn't do anything, but beg his master to stop. The kissing stopped for a moment, as if to give him time to speak.

"O-Only… O-Only Prince i-is allowed…"

His new master made an irritated noise and he wanted to apologize, but he repeated his sentence.

"O-O-Only t-the prince…i-is allowed t-to…to touch m-me, n-new m-master."

His new master laughed and Sesshomaru braced himself for a slap or another form of punishment, but his new master only continued to laugh.

"You are right, little slave." His new… His MASTER said.

It wasn´t a new master, it was HIS master! His master!

"W-W-Wha…t"

Sesshomaru pressed his hands over his mouth so nothing stupid could get out of it! His master stood in front of him and all he could say was a stuttered ´what´? And he even forgot to address him as master! That would earn him a beating.

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, he muttered in his thoughts, after cursing himself for his stupidity. Shutting his eyes tight he pressed himself deeper into the mattress, while gripping the sheets hard.

He felt his masters hand stroking over his cheek, so he bit his lip, too scared to do anything else. Punishment was to follow. But…

All he felt was a soft kiss on his cheek. H-H-His master…

"Rest, little puppy. I am sorry for everything. I promise you that I won´t hurt you again."

…has kissed him?

…was not angry?

…ordered him to rest?

Sesshomaru couldn't believe any of these words that were coming out of that perfect, wonderful… out of that mouth. This has to be a cruel joke or something. A punishment! Making him feeling safe and then breaking him completely, that was what his master wanted. Of course, who wants to own a disobedient slave? The prince? What was he thinking? He promised himself that he is going to be the obedient, perfect slave his Prince… his master wants. Obedience means no punishment, no punishment means his master his happy, his master is happy means he gets a bit water as reward! That's perfect! HE would be perfect.

He didn't realize how he calmed. His master took him back! His master has called him puppy! He was his masters puppy!

Sesshomaru sighed softly, turning himself into a more comfortable position he followed a complete new order. Rest. No one ever ordered him to rest. His master was so generous. His master…

* * *

_Softly Sesshomaru knocked. He had the tray with some grapes for the prince in his hands. Surprisingly one of the high servants fell ill. And now he…_

_The door opened without his noticing._

_"Hello, little one."_

_Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by that calm wonderful voice and in his shock looked up and into the face of the one who opened._

_"I-I-I´m…I´m bringing t-the… the s-snack… for h-his m-majesty, s-sir." He said, barely whispered, while lowering his head._

_The man smiled down at him, which made Sesshomaru shiver. Nobody ever smiled at a slave. Especially not him. Then the man opened the door wider so he could enter._

_"I thought I had to go to bed hungry tonight. Please, come in."_

_Sesshomaru nodded, not noticing his fault, and stepped in. His hands were shaking so he nearly dropped the tray, but he could catch himself before he let it fall. He placed the food on a nearby table, bowed and turned to leave, but the man stepped in his way before he could rush back to the kitchens._

_"So…do you like it in the palace?"_

_Sesshomaru hesitated but nodded, risking a short glance up so he could guess the man's mode. But that moment he recognized him. White hair with those unmistakable bangs, caramel eyes, the robes of a prince… This was his lord! He threw himself to the floor, crying, shaking violently and begging._

_"I-I-I´m sorry! I-I-I-I´m so sorry! F-Forgive me! Please, my lord, my prince! I-I won't a-address you like that again! I-I won´t be impolite a-again! I promise! P-Please…Please no punishment! I-I´m so-"_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I CRAVE IT! I NEED IT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6 - A promise

First of all, I have to apologize. It really took ages and I´m so sorry for that. To all those who reviewed thank you. I need a few **more and longer reviews** becuase it´s hard for me to write without support. I never had a story this long before and I DO plan to finish it...hopefully

Anyways: Enjoy the next chapter!

Also to one of my two friends who are reading this: Hi, I hope you aren´t mad at me for mentioning you here J. but I hope you understand what I´m writing and continue to support me becuase you´re hella amazing. Stay fabulous!

* * *

_The prince knelt near him and stroked his back in a, what he hoped, was a comforting way._

_Sesshomaru whimpered. The prince touched the fresh whip marks from his punishment._

_"P-P-Please…" he whispered and tried desperately to fight the tears which are coming up._

_The prince surely would beat them out of him. God, the pain was so immense, he couldn't think of anything else. It hurt. It hurt terribly. It has to stop, needs to stop!_

_"What is it, little one? Why are you apologizing?" The prince asked confused._

_Why was this slave crying? He didn't hurt him in any way, did he?_

_The slave continued to look on the floor but the young prince could see tears brimming in his eyes as the slave whimpered another sentence: "Y-Y-Your…Your m-majesty, I-I´m…I-I-I´m terribly… I-I-I a-apologize s-sincerely…f-for my…disobedience a-and…" Sesshomaru hesitated. He had already spoken too much! Surely the mighty prince would hit him for stuttering and speaking too much. At this thought he shivered and shook more from pain on his back and fear._

_The prince looked down. The little slave was more than afraid of him. Who wouldn't? He was the prince and could have everyone punished or tortured…or both. He grabbed the slaves chin softly and lifted it, but the slave avoided his eyes. "Please, little one… What do you want to tell me?"_

_Sesshomaru shivered. "Nothing, majesty…your highness…m-my lord…my prince…"_

_He heard the prince chuckling and accidently looked up… Wonderful caramel, golden eyes…he looked down again. He was a slave and…he…he wasn't allowed to love the prince…he should be scared of him. He was scared of him, terribly…but he liked…loved…liked the prince way too much than he should._

_"I´m sure you know how to address me…" The prince chuckled not knowing how much he frightened the boy in front of him._

_The slave nodded his head fast and tried to look down again, but the grip around his chin tightened. The prince was angry, very angry. Sesshomaru prayed silently, begging the prince in his thoughts to not be angry nor take his anger out on him._

_"You may go." The prince sighed, while letting go of the chin._

_The slave was just too scared. How was he going to change that? Was he, the prince, able to change that? He didn't even manage to calm the poor boy. The slave he loved more than any gold, diamonds or silver of his lands stood up shaking, afraid of him. What would Inuyasha give to have this boy? Everything, even his own life._

_Sesshomaru bowed low, whispering his thanks, and rushed out of the room. As soon as the doors closed again, he allowed himself to breathe again. The prince was such a merciful man. Sesshomaru smiled a bit. The mighty prince hasn't punished him. He repeated this sentence in his head like a mantra, but as he moved forward he felt the world begin to whirl. What…What was this? He couldn't… The world around him froze. He tried to move but…nothing. He couldn't move anything. Then his headache… It hurt… He was falling! He realized it way too late. Then…Darkness. No pain just Darkness…_

* * *

Slowly he woke up and the first thing he noticed was the smell of flowers, herbs… He took a deep breath and snuggled himself deeper into the softness of the…bed? A bed?! A slave in a bed? His eyes snapped open. He was in a bed. Sesshomaru repeated this sentence over and over again in his head. He…was…in…a…bed

As a slave… No, as a servant slave he has absolutely no right to lie in bed all day. He sat up slowly to be able to run away from who-knows catches him in this bed, while looking around this…incredibly…big room. Was this even a room? Sesshomaru has never seen a room this big. It was like a giant hall…with furniture… He was lying on a giant expensive bed that could easily fit 8 grown men. Clutched in his hand was one golden sheet which was lying on top of the biggest amount of white sheets he had ever seen. Actually he had never seen more than one sheet. He was a slave after all and not worth to have a sheet at night.

He closed his eyes and looked down, nearly crying now and whimpering. Such a pathetic, disgusting… Okay now he was crying… Thick tears were running down his cheeks and (to his shock) also falling on the priceless sheets. His breathing increased. Oh no… He threw himself off the bed and crawled into the next corner, where he hugged his knees tightly, while wiping back and forth.

Sesshomaru didn't notice how the door opened and a certain someone stepped into the room, didn't even look up, didn't even hear the door close again. And then there he was. A man with caramel eyes, white hair and expensive clothing was standing, now he was kneeling, in front of him, softly touching his cheek, wiping the fresh tears away. And then… he moved closer and closer. Sesshomaru was still not looking up. Although his eyes were locked onto the white carpet, he shook harder. What was the prince going to do to him? He couldn't move, couldn't speak or beg. How was the prince going to punish him? Was he going to fuck him again? Or will he just get a beating? Maybe a whipping…

And then he felt himself pressed against a strong but warm chest by arms that were closed around him holding him in a soft but still firm grip.

"Oh, puppy" Sesshomaru heard the Prince whisper.

_Puppy_

That's it. He was a puppy, the pet of the prince.

"You may cry if you wish, puppy." Came the next whispered words.

And that was the end of all self-control. This time not for the prince but for Sesshomaru. He broke down in sobs, crying, pressing himself against the prince's shoulder. His master cared for him. He shouldn't be scared but he was. All this the caring, the shushing, the hugging and the soft touches…all of that could just be a beautiful act for him to believe and then…then the prince, his master would rape him or beat him and break him with that. Could he really trust this man?

"Cry, my love, cry as much and as long as you want, I will continue to hold you." The prince whispered again and then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

_My love?_ He didn't deserve to be addressed like that.

"M-M-Master?" He whimpered

The prince seemed surprised when he heard this silent stuttered word and let him go. Wrong move. The shaking returned almost immediately as soon as he was released. He shouldn't have spoken, he wasn't allowed to. His master had not allowed him to speak. He moved backwards into the corner and bowed. What was going to be done to him? How was the prince going to punish him?

"Yes, puppy?"

There was it, the calm voice of the prince again. What… How should he respond to that? Was he even allowed to answer? How could he…

"M-Master… I-I-I shouldn't h-have spoken… I-I´ll do better n-next time… I-I promise!"

He nearly cried again, but there were no tears left. The prince slowly moved closer again, obviously wanting to hit him. Oh no… "P-Please don't h-hit me… I´ll b-be good, I-I promise! Please, m-master! I w-won't talk anymore! Please!"

And the next moment he was in his masters arms, his head pressed against the warm shoulder of the prince. He was still whimpering. But with his masters presence and the warmth of the hug managed to calm him down. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to, m-master… P-Please d-don't hurt me again…" he whispered against the prince chest.

Again. The boy, his puppy… He had hurt him yesterday, but something like that won't happen anymore. He was going to protect him from anything, even himself. "Oh puppy…" he sighed but regretted it a few moments later, because the boy tensed up again probably thinking about his next apology and what he had done wrong again. Inuyasha continued to speak so the boy wouldn't have a chance to beg again.

"Puppy, you can speak. You are allowed to talk to me whenever you like."

This seemed to confuse the boy, because he dared to look up for a moment. Oh yes, these eyes made the prince shiver. Such wonderful eyes filled with some hope but mostly fear and…now the boy was looking down again, apparently realizing what he had just done.

The shaking returned, his breathing increased and he was ready to beg for the prince's forgiveness. How could he… What made him think that he was allowed to… Why was the prince not furious, not angry, not yelling at him or beating him? How was this possible? And again he asked himself the same question: Was this really the same man who raped him? He had spoken without being allowed to, he had looked the prince in the eyes, had forgotten his place for a moment, but still… the prince was hugging him, whispering soothing things into his ear. And for a moment he leaned into the soft touches, even closed his eyes…

"Do you want to tell me why you were sitting in this corner and not resting in the bed?"

Inuyasha cursed himself. It was too soon. He shouldn't have asked this right now. It was one of the worst things to do right in such a moment.

"I-I didn't k-know w-who put me there, r-really! I-I was s-scared a-and I-I didn't know… I-I'm s-sorry I s-should have… P-Please f-forgive me, master! I should h-have made the bed and… I should h-have slept o-on t-the floor l-like an o-obedient good s-slave b-but… I a-accept my punishment n-now, m-master… P-Please don't b-be angry…"

The boy covered himself with his arms as if to protect himself from the blows that would never come.

"I-I won't do it again, master… I-I promise…"

But instead of the angry words and brutal blows someone gripped his wrists softly and pulling him closer to the warm embraces again.

"I want you to listen very well now, puppy…" The prince gripped his shoulders tightly and held him upright so he had to face him. Oh no, now he will get his punishment. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and forced his head down. _Please don't…_ "…I will never ever hit you again. Never, puppy, do you understand that?"

He nodded fast still with his eyes closed. Here we go… he thought. Why was his master waiting? He had nodded hadn't he? Maybe he wanted him to speak? Should he try? Yes… No…

"Y-Y-Yes, m-master, I-I understand." He whimpered. Maybe he could apologize? Or would this earn him another punishment? Well, he could try… "I-I'm s-s-sorry, m-m-master… P-Please…"

Was his master getting angrier? Hopefully not. He heard him sighing. The master was displeased with him! Another pitiful whimper escaped his dry lips and he tried to raise his hands so he could at least protect himself a little bit from the blows.

"It seems like you don't understand." Inuyasha said more to himself than to the boy in front of him.

Okay, he needs to be careful now. Slowly he leaned closer, before softly kissing him. As expected the boy did nothing, just shook harder. Inuyasha had to remind himself that he needs to stay calm. The boy certainly did not do this on purpose. It was not his fault.

His master moved closer and closer until their lips met. He was kissing him again. Don't make him angry, don't make him angry. The only thing he wanted right now was not to be raped. Not again. He shook harder. The yelling will start soon and then he will be raped. He would cry at this sad thought but he had no tears left.

"Please" he whimpered against the lips of his master.

The kiss ended as soon as it started and he was released from the princes grasp. Now it came. Was the prince going to beat him first or rape him? But still nothing came. No harsh words were spoken, no angry hands came. What was happening? Was his master getting the whip so he could punish him properly? Or did he just wait until he thought he was safe…and then beat him until he was too weak to even scream?

"M-Master, I-I-I…" He started but he was silenced by a soft finger at his mouth.

"Hush, that was good. You did well. I won't hurt you again. I won't _ever _hurt you again. Do you understand me now" he paused and chuckled"…or do I have to kiss you again?"

So the prince won't hurt him? Maybe he could ask for another kiss to prove if the prince really meant everything.

"M-M-My prince… M-Master, I-I am s-still n-n-not sure. I-I-If you… I mean o-only if y-you wish… I-I-I…"

The prince smiled and leaned closer.

"I will never hurt you, puppy."

And the promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

I hope you like this scene as much as I do. It´s probably my best so far. Please review. I need some support and nice words like our lovely Sesshi in this story. A few **long reviews** would be nice and...stay fabulous!


	7. Chapter 7 - Name the nameless

Bonjour! So, welcome to the next chapter of my fanfic. I know I've been lazy buuuut it's finally done. Gosh that was a lot of work.

Thank you all for the comments!

Rissa: Thank you so much for your long review! It seriously made my day! I don't get told often that my storys are well written so it makes my really really happy that at least you think so ^^ Don´t worry, I won`t abandon this story...I hope hehe

Scarlett: Yay finally! I thought you already forgot this story. I try my best to update soon!

Lena: Wow, thank you ^^ I always love being told that people like my story. As I said before: I´m trying to update as soon as possible! :)

Thank you, guys

_**Who should appear in the next chapter? Comment below!**_

* * *

"Are you satisfied now, puppy?" the prince asked smiling as he ended the kiss.

Sesshomaru nodded blushing and looked down. His master was not angry that he had asked for another kiss. He even smiled! Was this heaven? Yes…

"Would you like to take a nap now, puppy?" His master asked.

How should he answer that? Nobody has ever asked him what he would like. Was this even an order? Obviously it was.

"If it p-pleases you, m-master…" He answered still observing the floor.

Please let it be the right response, he prayed. Please!

"No, puppy, it´s not about me, it is about you. Would you like to sleep for a while, maybe eat something or drink something?" He paused, knowing how this will end. "You know what, puppy? I´ll just…" Strong arms closed around his broken body and he was lifted up. "…place you on the bed and get our breakfast, okay?"

Place him on the bed? Breakfast? How… Why… This big bed was his master's bed, right? Why would his master, the prince, want him to soil his bed (again!) and give him food? Not only food, but breakfast. How was he going to repay him? His master was smiling, but could he trust this smile?

"I-I-If that's w-what you wish, m-master." Sesshomaru responded looking down.

Inuyasha shivered. He certainly did like to be called "master" but the fear in the little slave's voice was evident. And he did not like that. He lowered the boy to the bed and placed the tray with the delicious food (he had put the tray with the prepared food on the nightstand before he had noticed that the boy was sitting in the corner) in the boys lap, waiting for him to begin to eat. But he didn't. The slave just stared blankly at the food. Maybe… He was waiting for the Prince to take a bite first or maybe feed him? The prince chuckled softly at the thought of having to feed his little puppy.

"It won't eat itself, you know?" Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru nodded. His Master wanted him to eat. But what was he allowed to eat? And what was just for the prince? Slowly he extended a hand to the bread. A slice of bread was never wrong, right? This looked expensive though, but the prince wouldn't mind him taking some, would he? He began to nibble on the bread while eyeing the prince. He was prepared for an angry reaction, he was prepared to get beaten, but not for this calm nature. How did the normally high tempered prince manage to stay this calm? No yelling, no beatings, nothing. It was like the prince changed for him…but he was just a slave, right? No one would change for a slave, especially not the prince. The prince raised an eyebrow. Oh yes, a slave looking at his betters was forbidden. Sesshomaru knew it, but he couldn't bring himself to look down right away. These golden eyes had captured him. Now he was looking at his bruised knees as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Give me that." The prince ordered softly.

Sesshomaru shrunk into himself. He had been right. The bread was only for the prince to take and definitely not for a lowly slave like himself. He bowed his head and held the bread out for the prince to take.

"I-I-I´m sorry, m-master. I-I-I thought… I-I thought y-you ordered m-me to eat, b-but now I-I know b-better, m-master. I-I won't touch y-your food a-again, m-master." There was a pause before Sesshomaru continued apparently thinking about adding the next part. "P-P-Please… P-Please p-punish me a-as you see fit, m-master."

Inuyasha could have slapped himself. His poor little puppy thought he was going to take away the food and punish him just because he took the offered bread.

"Okay puppy, it seems that you simply don't understand what´s happening right now. You are my pet. A pet is fed, clothed, cuddled and spoilt. It's pretty simple."

Sesshomaru gulped. He would either have to eat out of the palace garbage like the dogs or he would get the left-overs of the prince which would be too generous to be real. So the garbage it would be. Then the clothes: What was the prince planning? How would he humiliate him? Sesshomaru didn't know why the prince would provide him with clothing and how his master would use this privilege against him. And then there was the promise of cuddling. He didn't want that. He didn't want to be touched in _that_ way again. To cuddle couldn't mean anything different than what he had been through. The guards always said it like that before they raped one of the female slaves. And what did spoil mean?

"Don't think about it, puppy. And now…What would you like on your bread? Maybe some ham or cheese with butter of course…or do you want to eat these fruits first? Oh, you need something to drink too. Water, milk or wine- Ugh, nope, I won't let you drink alcohol in the morning not with your weak stomach, so: no wine, I´m not a fan of it either. What do you want for breakfast then?" Inuyasha finally looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking at him with scared but slightly hopeful eyes, before he remembered to lower them, muttering a short "forgive me".

Inuyasha sighed and simply began making some sandwiches with either ham or cheese (both with salad, tomatoes and cucumbers) and of course different kinds of jam. Sesshomaru watched him wearily. What was his Master doing? He was hungry, so terribly hungry and his Master placed freshly looking sandwiches right in front of him. Of course this was a trick, what else could it be? It was a suitable punishment for his stupidity to take the offered bread which was clearly just for the prince. He shouldn't have done it in the first place, but his master ordered him to! How should he have reacted?

"M-Master…please…" he heard himself whisper.

Oh no, shut it, he yelled at himself, cursing his own idiocy and weakness. But of course the prince already stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a questioning glance. The prince will punish him! Why had he spoken? Why? Why couldn't he stay one day without punishment?

"What is it, little one?"

Should he lie and get punished if his master noticed? Or should he tell the truth and get punished for his impoliteness?

"I-I-I was just…" he began, but then he panicked and started to sob, afraid of the coming punishment: "I´m sorry!"

He heard his Master sighing. He disappointed him! Or worse: He made him angry! Sesshomaru was certain that his Master was going to punish him now. He could already feel the cold leather of the blood-soaked whip hitting his back until his screams began to shed. The question was why. Why would the prince wait this long? Did the Master want to wait until he begged for the punishment?

"P-P-Please M-Master, I-I will do everything you…you o-order me to do, b-but please…"

He felt the piercing stare of the prince on himself. What has tempted him to speak up to a royal? Yes, the prince was his Master but he was THE PRINCE.

"Puppy, stop this. I´m not going to hurt you!"

Inuyasha saw the little slave flinch. Blasted temper of his, he cursed. He took deep breaths to calm himself before he continued to speak to his frightened pet.

"Please listen, pup-… Wait, I know this is a little embarrassing, I should have asked you this the moment we met, but would you mind telling me your name?"

He was an idiot. Why didn't he ask for his name? Well maybe it was because the beauty of the boy in front of him… No, he would not… Yes, he had indeed fallen in love with this young man. He, the crown prince, has fallen for a lowly slave. How is this going to end?

"S-Sessh- …I-I-I mean… I-I… You c-can c-call me whatever y-you w-want, M-Master."

Sesshomaru swallowed. Was his Master pleased or disappointed? Would he punish him for his little slip-up?

"I know that I can, but I want your real name!" The Master yelled at him.

He flinched and bowed low on his knees. Oh gosh, his Master was now truly angry! The Master was going against every slave-rule beaten into him. The Master demanded something he was not prepared for. How should he respond now? Was he even allowed to answer?

"I´m sorry for the yelling… I-I was simply… I lost control over myself again. If you don´t want to tell me your name… W-Well I mean, I could…"

Why was the Master stuttering? He was speaking to a slave and slaves would never dare to correct their betters, surely the prince knew that.

"Y-Y-You c-could…Y-You could what, M-Master?" He stuttered, but the fear immediately came back "I-I… I-I´m sorry, m-milord. I-I-I didn't m-mean t-t-to interrupt, milord. P-Please punish m-me as you see fit, M-milord."

Again his Master sighed. He was displeased with him, he would be send away, thrown out of the castle or disciplined in the dungeons for disappointing the prince…or killed. Would the prince tell the king or would he simply order it himself? Nobody would notice another dead slave between hundreds of others.

"Tell me, puppy, how many formal titles do you know? No, no, don´t answer that! I´m joking, alright?"

Sesshomaru's face fell; Master was making fun of him and his stupidity. He felt tears coming up. Oh no, no, no! It would only add to his Masters disappointment if he cried.

"And I made you sad… Gosh, can´t I do anything right? Listen, puppy, I thought that maybe you want to know my name so that you don't have to address me in my private chambers as ´milord´, ´my prince´ or whatever else comes to your mind. So, my name is Inuyasha, it´s nice to meet you."

_Inuyasha_ held his hand out as if he was expecting Sesshomaru to take it, who looked at the hand and slowly extending his as if to prove that he was doing the right thing. Obviously he was and his Master grabbed his extended hand a bit too fast, frightening him with that. There was a long embarrassing silence between them. Sesshomaru had no idea what to do now. What was his Master expecting him to do? Was this a trick? Would he get beaten because he didn't respond the right way?

"So, since you don't want to tell me your name, I guess I´ll have to…" Inuyasha trailed of.

Oh he was going to enjoy this little game. His innocent little puppy had no idea what he was going to do. Grinning he reached behind himself and grabbed the bowl he prepared for both of them.

"Close your eyes and open your mouth. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

After a few seconds his puppy obeyed. They had to work on that. Even though he was still shaking like a leaf Inuyasha decided that it was time for his puppy to trust him and put a little strawberry in his mouth.

"Chew and swallow, puppy. Do you like it?"

Sesshomaru did like he was told and was amazed by this taste. Oh god! Closing his eyes again he tried to make the most out of what he was given. He never had something like this before and he was sure he never will again. It was like…like… He couldn't even describe it! It was simply heaven for him, sweet but also fruity, like a warm summer evening on the fields when the sun sets. Forgetting for a moment his surroundings even a single moan escaped him.

"It seems you like it." Inuyasha chuckled.

Sesshomaru blushed and looked down. His Master was surely disgusted by his manners, but it was so good!

"You can have more, you know? The water, the fruits, the milk, the sandwiches, it's all for you. If…"

Oh no, here it comes. What did his Master want in exchange for his kindness and the food? His body? He was so scared right now. What if his Master wanted to rape him again? Would he really force him? Of course, the prince always gets what he wants! But he vowed to protect him didn't he? He promised it, there was no word of a vow and even if he had vowed it, he could still break it. He was the prince. His breathing increased. What would the prince want?

"…you tell me your name." Inuyasha finished his sentence.

His name? All his Master wanted from him was to know his name? A trick, his mind told him, all of this is a trick, don't trust him or he'll hurt you.

"S-S-S-Sesshomaru…Master" he whispered, barely hearable.

* * *

Very well, honeys. I know it may be too much to ask of you but...

**COULD YOU PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW?**

**What did you like?**

**What did you not like?**

**Who should appear in the next chapter?**

**You can even PM me! I have always time for a little chat!**

Have a nice day! ^^


	8. Chapter 8 - New thoughts

hahaha isn't it funny how um yes...

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO SORRY!

I never meant for it to take so long but it somehow happened. I had quite a hard time and if my friend Curry (yeah thta's her name) hadn't poked me with a knife and forced me to write this I probably would never have written it.

A big sorry to everyone thinking this fanfiction was dead, but this is how my brain works. I need to be creative and I wasn't for a long time.

So here's the new chapter.

**I love you, readers.**

* * *

And then he felt that a hand was stroking his back in a comforting way, making him flinch at the sudden contact. What would happen next?

"That was good, I´m sorry that I yelled at you earlier. I didn't mean to frighten you, Sesshomaru."

A warm shiver ran down Sesshomaru spine. He liked how his Master said his name. It wasn't harsh like the guards always sounded. His Masters voice was a soft whisper, something he hasn't heard for a long time.

"It´s time to eat, Sesshomaru."

A plate with the sandwiches his Master made appeared in front of him. Couldn't his master just stop this torture? Didn't his Master know that he was neither allowed to eat the food of the royal family nor from the same plate as his Master? Of course he knew. The Prince simply wanted him to say it out loud.

"P-Prince, I-I mean Master, y-you don't have to t-test my obedience. I-I know that I'm not a-allowed to eat the food from t-the royal kitchens." He lowered his head submissively.

There was silence. His Master was obviously shocked that he had spoken. No slave had ever dared to speak up in the princes' presence before, but he wasn't a slave right? He was the princes' puppy, wasn't he? The Prince wouldn't punish him, would he?

"P-P-Please stop torturing m-me, master." He whimpered and bowed his head in submission.

Again there was silence. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. He should not have spoken! Never talk, only obey. His heart was beating faster with every passing second. What had he been thinking?

"Sesshomaru, this food is for you. As I said before, you are my pet and I don't hurt or starve my pets."

When will the boy start trusting him? Alright, he deserved his suspicion. Why would the boy trust a stranger? The only way he was going to eat these sandwiches was, when he was explicitly told to. Inuyasha knew he will regret this later, but it´s the only way.

"I _order_ you to eat, Sesshomaru."

The boy swallowed hard and looked at the prince with a slightly bowed head. This was good. These simply orders were easier for him than making own decisions. He was a slave, slaves have to obey, Sesshomaru recalled the first thing he had learned. But this was different. His Master didn't yell at him or threatened him in any way, so he slowly extended a hand to the sandwiches in front of him, always prepared for an angry reaction. Finally his fingers touched the warm bread and he held the sandwich in his hands, sniffing the scent. He looked at his Master, the fear still visible but Inuyasha could see hope and gratefulness. He took a bite.

…and was overwhelmed by the taste. This was heaven. Wonderful warm bread, the cold fresh salad and the tasty meat! It was in that moment that he realized how hungry he actually was. Sesshomaru didn't know how much he was allowed to eat so he slowed down. His stomach will be thankful for that later .

"Do you…um…want something to drink? I-I… You can have water or… juice. Just chose whatever you like okay?"

The boy eyed him while he nibbled on the bread. God, why was he stuttering like a six year old in front of his crush?

"Um… water please…" he hesitated before adding silently with a smile "Master Inuyasha."

To hear and see the smile on Sesshomarus face made Inuyasha happier than any gold could ever have. He knew he was overreacting. How could the boy love him after everything he and his family had done to him? No, that was not possible. _Calm down, you´re embarrassing yourself!_

"Alright, Sesshomaru-"

The moment his fingertips touched the goblet to hand it to Sesshomaru the door sprang open, revealing a very pissed Kouga running straight to the bed and tackling a whitehaired being: "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I´M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME…"

Sesshomaru started shaking and curled into a ball while silently begging his attacker for mercy. Was this it? Did his Master want him to feel safe, just to break that trust by beating him and then dragging him back to his cell? Was this it? Was the dream of a nice Master over?

"P-P-Please not, I-I won´t do it again, Master! I-I won´t do it again, Master!"

The weight on top of him shifted. He heard his attacker sniffing his scent and then immediately the weight left (got pulled off by Inuyasha).

"Wait… You´re not that little scumbag motherfucker… HEY WHO ARE YOU?! DICKHEAD, THERE IS SOMEONE IN YOU BE-"

"KOUGA, STOP YELLING! YOU ARE SCARING HIM!"

His Master! His Master saved him! That man wouldn't hurt him if Master´s here. Master wouldn't let him damage his possession. He promised himself that he would show his gratitude tonight. He would let Master use him, even if it hurt. His Master was a good Master.

Uncurling a bit, he peeked up at them.

"M-M-Master…" he whispered softly, afraid that his Master would beat him for angering them both.

His master sat down on the edge of the bed and slowly extended a hand to touch him, but he flinched away, afraid that his Master would start hurting him like everyone else did.

"Please no, I´m sorry, Please don´t!"

"Puppy, I´m going to say this once and only once,"

Sesshomaru whimpered. This is it. His misbehavior would earn him a punishment. Even if his Master was kind, he wouldn't tolerate disobedience and could punish him in whatever way he wanted.

"I´m not-", he felt his Master shift on the bed and then gentle hands encircling his waist, pulling him into his masters lap. "-going to hurt you, Sesshomaru."

Even though the Princes words were full of lies, he forced himself to believe his Masters words. Of course they weren't true -they couldn't be true- it was just somehow pleasant to hear them.

"Calm down, puppy. Kouga is just a big idiot, alright?

He nodded, his face pressed into his Masters chest, sniffing his scent. Wait… What was the question he had just nodded to?

"See, he thinks that you´re an idiot too, _dog_. What an intelligent little-"

"DICKHEAD! I´m a wolf! Not a goddamn dog, you…" Kouga yelled at him with a mighty rage.

Sesshomaru shrunk into himself. Did he just insult his Masters friend? No, he would never dare to-! It was unthinkable that he-! He began to shake again. Oh god, he messed up again.

"KOUGA, shut your mouth… I don't want my puppy to be afraid of you."

Inuyasha looked down where his puppy was seated in his lap, ducking his head and sending nervous glances into Kougas direction, before looking down again. He waited for some kind of punishment that much was obvious.

"Great! First he was only a slave, then he was _the_ slave and now he is your puppy. Are you serious? Does your father know?"

"Koug-"

"No, he doesn't! He doesn't know anything, am I right? Of course I am right, I´m always right."

Kouga moved to the bed and settled down next to Inuyasha.

"You´re not always-"

"Yes, I am! And you know what? I won´t convince your father to take that dog away from you, if…" Kouga trailed of and looked around the room.

He knew Inuyasha would ask what he wanted in return, but damn it, what could he want in this room? Expensive jewellery? Nah, boring. Food? Maybe later. Force the prince to undress and walk around the castle naked? He had already done that with Miroku a week before. What could he ask for which wasn't extremely boring? Right at that moment his eyes fell on the shivering bundle in Inuyashas lap.

"Him, I want him."

"Hell no! He is mine and only mine! If you touch him, I will personally beat the shit out of you, you-!"

"Calm down, dickhead, I only want him for a while!"

Inuyasha pressed his puppy a little bit more to his chest.

"No."

"It would only be one hour…"

"HELL NO!"

"30 minutes?"

"NO!"

"20?"

"No!"

"15 minutes? Please I-"

"No!"

Sesshomaru whimpered silently. What were they debating about? Would his Master give him to this fearsome man to get his punishment for being a disappointment? He wasn't worthy of being the Princes puppy and he was sure that the Prince would realize that soon too.

"10, Inuyasha that is my last offer or I am going straight to your father to tell him about that…thing."

"He is not a thing!"

Kouga just raised an eyebrow. Oh please! Last month Inuyasha spoke of slaves as toys without feelings or objects with only one purpose. What the hell happened to his friend? Slaves were made to serve and to entertain their owner. That´s what their families had taught them, that´s how it should always be. And now after a childhood of being served by slaves Prince Inuyasha questioned slavery as a whole? It must be this…boy. This boy was changing him. Kouga could just stare at the slaveboy in amazement. He did what the wolf prince tried his whole childhood and somehow gave up and accepted the fact that Inuyasha will not stop slavery in his lands. It was simply a fact that time, because the young prince didn't know how slaves were treated. The guards were very good at hiding the slaves from the prince.

"C-Can't y-you just…punish me already, M-Master-sama?" he heard the boy whisper and then flinch violently when Inuyasha raised his hand to touch the boys cheek.

The boy curled into himself and started to shake and whimper. Kouga watched the scene calmly leaning back on the bed. What is dickhead going to do now? A slave speaking out of turn left unpunished was unthinkable but maybe the boy already changed dickh- Inuyasha that much into questioning his father's principles.

He saw Inuyasha pulling the boy closer whispering soothing things into his ear. What the flying fuck?

"Inuyasha, what the hell are you doing? You know your father would have him punished severally for this kind of misbehaviour."

Inuyasha looked at him, a dangerous look on his face.

"I am _not_ my father!"

The boy flinched violently, obviously afraid of being beaten, but Inuyasha immediately comforted him again, laying a warm hand on his back and holding him close with the other one.

"I want you to stay in the bed, puppy. Don't move to sit or kneel on the floor; just get a little comfortable until I'm done talking to my good friend Kouga here alright?"

"Yes, Master Inuyasha-sama. Of course, Master Inuyasha-sama.", The boy said lowering his gaze but before Inuyasha left him he leaned down to place a soft kiss on the top of the boys head and ruffled through his hair. "Good puppy."

He gave the boy a heart-warming smile before leading Kouga out of the room. Inuyasha looked at his puppy one last time before closing the doors.

"You like him." Kouga said immediately not letting Inuyasha speak first.

Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"I pity him."

"I don't think you know what I mean." Kouga grinned. "You like-like him."

"I do what?" Inuyasha was getting more confused every minute. So either Kouga has gone completely bananas (more than he already is) or he saw something the prince didn't.

"You love him. You have fallen head over heels for that little puppy you keep yourself since… Wait, was it yesterday?" Kouga continued grinning.

"I kept him for 2 days already. I will tell you more about it later, alright? I just… I don't think it's a good idea leaving him alone for this long."

"We were hardly talking Inuyasha; you just want to get out of this conversation don't you?"

_Caught, little dickhead!_ Kouga thought to himself.

"Alright you are completely right about everything. I saw him and I fell in love immediately, but I…well I hurt him quite a lot when we first met because… I um… didn't understand his behaviour, but it's alright now. I think he started to trust me…a little. Ok, I'm working on it, but I am not going nor will I ever _be_ my father. I changed, Kouga. Believe me."

"I still get the little puppy for a while, don't I?"

But Inuyasha already turned around, slamming the doors to his chambers shut and leaving a rather proud Kouga alone.

Finally Inuyasha accepted it. Maybe this land wasn't as lost as he thought.

* * *

And maybe leave a **review**

**please**

**pretty please**

**the next chapter will be better alright?**

**but only if you review**

#Imsorry #wonthappenagain #nextchapterwillbesooneronline


	9. Chapter 9 - Calm the Broken

Dear readers, after months I am finally updating. I am sorry, so so so sorry, and I'll try to update more often. (not only because Curryham would kill me if I abandoned and/or ruined this fanfiction.

I'm very proud to tell you, that I got my first (anonymous) **Hate review**.

Yes, this truly is a despicable fanfiction, purposefully writing about i*** (I think that means incest, which wouldn't apply here because they're not brothers in this fanfiction so...) and the creators of this Anime should be disgusted by this.

But are they really? Isn't it great to see young authors get better at writing?

But anyways. Thank you dear readers for leaving all those wonderful long comments for me to reread again and again and again so I know who I am doing this for.

And a very special thank you (and an annoyed eye-roll) to my favorite red-head for reminding me to update with these heartwarming words:

'**I've been reading a Fanfiction lately and did you know that there are writers who (**_calm girl openly transforms into her demon form_**) GODDAMN UPDATE!**'

And it doesn't help that my other friend fell head over heals into too.

Well fuck

* * *

Sesshomaru was nervous. What was his Master planning? Why did this man attack him? Why were they yelling at each other? Was his Master going to sell him to this frightening man? Hopefully not, even though his Master hurt him, he still somehow wanted to be his and only his. Why was he feeling this way? Was this love or was this just another game of the Prince to tell him he didn't matter? He was more confused than ever in his life. The Prince had been so…so nice. Sesshomaru craved his warm embrace more than anything. If he could just stay with him for the rest of his life, he would accept all beatings and whippings without questioning the Prince. But surely that didn't matter. The Prince could throw him out or have him killed if he disobeyed even the slightest bit. Actually he didn't even have to have a reason for hanging him. He could just kill him for his own amusement and then pick another slave from the Harem to satisfy him.

Sesshomaru licked his lips nervously. The Harem slaves were better at kissing than him, they were better looking, they…they were just better than a lowly slave from the kitchens. The Prince should have chosen one of them and not him. Why bother training an unexperienced slave when you can have an obedient, already perfectly trained slave?

He didn't know what made the Prince choose him over a Harem slave. Maybe it was because he made more mistakes? Maybe it was because he was worth less and no one would notice him missing. So the Prince could dispose of him quickly? Is that what the prince wanted? It was so obvious. How could he not have noticed that sooner? After all this was just another torture for him.

Then he heard the door open which brought him back to reality almost immediately. Please don't let it be the other man, please no! But no, it was only the Prince himself. Should he be relieved? He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest. Almost immediately he was trapped in a tight hug from the prince

"Hey, don´t think about it, alright?" The Prince's calming voice was whispering into his ear.

He allowed himself to close his eyes and enjoy it for a few moments before realizing his mistake. He had messed up before. He had embarrassed his master in front of his friend. This needs to be punished.

"I-I… M-Master I am so, so sorry… P-Please give me a-another chance! Only one, please! I-I know I don't deserve y-your kindness but Master…"

He should never have asked… Now his Master would think of him as ungrateful. If he couldn't take a proper beating when he deserved it, why would his master still want him?

"Puppy, no!"

Sesshomaru shrunk into himself. This was it. His Master wanted him to leave. Why couldn't this last a little longer? He wanted someone to care about him. Yes, the Prince only pretended to care and will at some point get bored of him, but it was pleasant.

"Puppy, are you listening?"

Sesshomaru nodded shortly, turning his gaze to the floor. He was always listening to whatever his Master told him, too afraid to miss a command and anger him somehow.

"Good, now what do you think you have done wrong?"

Sesshomaru swallowed. This is how it starts. If he was honest and said the right things his Master may not be too rough on him…If he was obedient, the beating might not be as bad.

"I-I-I embarrassed you…I-I mean… m-my Master in front of his friend…and I i-insulted and d-disobeyed his friend." Sesshomaru forced back his tears. It would only make his Master angrier. "P-Please don't be a-angry, Master. I-I promise not to do it again, Master. P-Please give me one more chance, M-Master."

It broke Inuyashas heart to see his Puppy like this. What had Kouga done? No, this wasn't Kougas fault. He opened his arms, so he could calm his puppy down like always, but this time Sesshomaru didn't come to him, only shrunk into himself even more. This mistrust was enough to break anyone's heart.

"Come puppy, let me comfort you."

How could his Master say that? He messed up again but his Master stayed calm, even considered calming him down with a hug. There was nothing he wanted more. He wanted to feel his Masters arms around him, wanted to feel how protective his Master was. No, this had to be a façade. This couldn't be…wasn't real.

"Sesshomaru, I am neither angry nor will I punish you in any way. I promise you this, my puppy. Now please let me comfort you."

This was not an order from a Master; it was a plea from a friend. A friend…He would be severally punished for thinking of his Master in such a way, if only he knew about his slave's thoughts.

Before he could think of a possible punishment he was trapped in a warm hug. At first it was comforting, when his Masters hand softly caressed his back but then he realized that no one ever held him like this. Was this how love was supposed to feel? He was sold to the palace, but did not remember why or anything before his time as a slave. In fact he didn't even remember his parents. But here was the Prince, hugging and comforting him as if he mattered. Did this strange man really care? He gave him food, let him sleep in his bed, comforted and protected him and here he was, questioning if the Prince cared. Why couldn't he just let himself enjoy this kindness? Was he waiting for his Master to abuse him just like everyone else? No, Inuyasha-sama wouldn´t do that. Suddenly his whole body relaxed and he leaned into the soft caresses. His Inuyasha.

"I trust you, I-Inuyasha-sama." He whispered softly, still wary about being allowed to address his Master like that.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru."

His Master rewarded him with a short kiss on his cheek, making him flinch because he wasn't prepared for this sort of gesture. He turned around to see why his Master suddenly stopped caressing him and saw a look of confusion and sadness cross the Prince's features before he averted his gaze back to the floor. Great, now his Master would think of him as ungrateful, which he wasn't. He clearly wasn't! He was the first one to care for him that way and what did he do? Of course, he had to mess it up. Why does his Master even want someone as useless as him?

"I thought you trusted me?"

Doubt was clear in his voice. Why was he even still alive? He lived for the Princes enjoyment and if he continued to be a disappointment he would have to pay with his life.

"I do, Master… I-I really do, b-but-"

"BUT WHAT?!"

Sesshomaru flinched visibly, raising his hands to protect himself. It was not his place to ask question, puppy or not, he was still a slave. _Get on your knees_; he told himself, _maybe your obedience will calm him_. Very slowly, afraid of the coming punch, he moved from the bed to the floor in front of his Master, bowing so low his forehead nearly touched the Princes feet.

"I'm s-sorry, s-so sorry, Master. F-Forgive me… I-I shouldn't have-"

"No" the Prince said, raising a hand to rub his temples. "No, puppy, it was me. I shouldn't have yelled and I apologize."

_Amazing, he finally trusted you enough to let you touch him and you yelled at him as if the years of constant abuse were his fault. _Inuyasha cursed his temper. What the hell was he supposed to do with this crying bundle in front of him? Right, maybe he should say a little more than this formal apology.

"Puppy?" He asked softly, trying to not intimidate the poor slave even more. It worked; his beautiful Pet looked up and into his eyes, before lowering his gaze to stare at his chest. They would have to work on that. "My wonderful, beautiful Puppy, I truly am sorry for my yelling and-"

"Not your fault, Master." The boy interrupted him softly.

Surprised by the sudden courage of his little one to speak up and even interrupt him, he stopped dead in his tracks. But Sesshomaru didn't continue, instead he started to shake again and raised his arms to shield himself from the coming beating he apparently thought he had provoked with his outburst.

"P-Please no, I-I'm sorry, I-"He whispered frightened, but stopped mid-sentence when he realized what he had done…again. Speaking out of turn twice in a row, he was truly in for it now. But instead of simply beating him the Prince came closer and lifted his chin with his soft, perfect hands.

"No Puppy"

This was it; the Prince wouldn't listen to his pathetic excuses anymore. He would throw him out and have someone more worthy brought to his chambers to serve him. How could he have ever entertained the thought that the Prince, heir to the throne, would like wasting his precious time on someone as worthless as him? No, that was just wishful thinking. All those niceties the Prince bestowed him with had been part of his cruel game. He knew it! As soon as the Prince had his heart in his hands, he would crush it. And how it looked right now he would be lucky to be send back to the kitchens with a few more lashes on his back and not thrown out of the palace like he deserved it.

But the Prince's hand lifting his chin wasn't rough. He was still touching it softly, almost caring.

"You had the courage to speak up, Puppy, please continue."

Of course, the Prince wanted him to admit it first, before he was punished. Why must he humiliate him in such a way? He felt new tears welling up and rolling down his cheeks (probably even touching the Prince's hands). This man must truly hate him.

"I-It wasn't your fault, M-Master… I-I know I'm a d-disappointment…and w-worthless…and dis-dis-disgusting…and…" he was sobbing uncontrollably now and it seemed as if he thought the next part would be his death sentence. " and not w-worthy to serve y-you, s-so you can do to me whatever you wish, but please..." puffy begging eyes looked up to him for a short moment before submissively lowering again. "…p-please d-don't throw me o-out. I-I can be good! I-I-I can prove it to you!"

If he had to do _it_ again, then he would, if only it meant he could stay with his wonderful Master. With that in mind he pulled the rag he wore over his head, exposing his scrawny body to the Prince's eyes. Then as if testing if he was doing the right thing he slowly opened the Masters Kimono, while at the same time beginning to shake a little more. He had to do this, had to be good.

"Puppy," the Master said, making him stop. "Do you truly want this?"

Sesshomaru allowed himself to look up for a moment, meeting the concerned eyes of his Prince. No, he didn't. But he couldn't say that, could he? No, that would only add to his Prince's (well hidden) anger. If he didn't give his consent, he would be thrown out. So he just swallowed, looked up again and nodded.

"B-But please, Master…" he whispered, still wary about speaking without being ordered to do so. "…don't h-hurt me too much. I-I-I can take it, b-but please… I-I'm still sore…"

He should have kept his mouth shut. After this the Prince wouldn't want him, because who in the right mind would take a whiny slave? But the man just nodded and seemed to scold himself. Now why would he do that? After all he was just-

"No, puppy" the man interrupted his thoughts.

Great, just great. Should he grab his tunic and wait outside for the guards to take him back? This was his last chance! Why did he have to blow it up? He felt new tears forming in the corners of his eyes. What the Prince must think of him after the scene he just caused.

"I will not take you until you have completely healed. And yes, Puppy, I will be gentle with you. Now… If you truly want to make me happy" he paused to give Sesshomaru a mischievous look, which he couldn't see because he had already lowered his head again. "why don't you bathe with me?"

"O-Oh I c-couldn't, Master." Sesshomaru answered immediately. "I-It's not my place-"

It certainly wasn't. This was a joke, all but a cruel joke. The Prince knew slaves weren't supposed to bathe with royalty. He wouldn't give the Prince more reasons to punish him, he promised himself.

"Then let's not call it bathing. Let us call it... uh…A servant attending to his Master…while both enjoy a hot bath."


	10. Chapter 10 - Lost Trust

Hello, dearest reader.

I have been a little **overwhelmed** by the response I got on my last chapter.

I want my Fanfictions to **get better**, so please tell me your honest opinions

(and maybe even a few tips on how I could **improve my writing**)

in a **nice, long, wonderful comment** :)

As always, I hope you like this new chapter

And Curry:

This is for you, because you've been getting on my nerves forever in order to get me to write a few more pages.

IT ISN'T HELPING ME. Well, maybe it is, BUT PLEASE STOP IT.

* * *

Inuyasha knew he was pushing his boundaries not only with the boy but also with the court. Taking a slave to the royal baths was unheard of, especially when said slave was not legally his. He was a kitchen slave, meaning he belonged to the royal palace and not necessarily to the Prince himself. Those slaves were owned (and could be used and abused) by everyone. But rules were meant to be broken.

So there they stood, the boy two steps behind him, with his head bowed and the rags he had previously worn clutched tight in his hands in front of him in a last attempt to hide his beaten body. He was shivering, and since the room was heated by the hot bath and the last bits of sunlight falling through the windows, Inuyasha could tell it was from fear. What were you expecting after what you did to him? Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, taking the time to scold himself. How was he supposed to take care of another living being if he couldn't even control his temper? No, this was not the time to think about something like that. He should be enjoying himself with this beautiful boy at his every beck and call.

"Throw those rags away, puppy, and come to undress me."

The boy would wear only the finest garments from now on, Inuyasha would see to that. Only the best is good enough for his little puppy. Yes, spoiling the wonderful ever so submissive slave would become one of his favorite things to do, if it wasn't already.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru placed the rags in a far corner where they wouldn't insult his Master's eye and came quickly to undress the already waiting Prince, hoping he wouldn't earn a punishment for not doing it the way his Master wanted him to. He had to please the young royal, in order to not be thrown out. Sadly, this brought new unanswered questions to his mind. Should he have started by taking off the Prince's sandals or was it right to start with the Obi (the belt of a Kimono) and was he allowed to touch the warm skin or would it anger the Prince that a lowly kitchen slave-

_No_, he told himself, he was the Prince's Puppy. And even though he was still a slave, he wasn't completely worthless anymore. But as soon as the little bit of self-consciousness came it was gone, replaced by a sudden fear at the realization that he was to be the Princes whore, with that thing his Master did to him as his daily (and nightly) routine. But…If it made his Master happy, he would get used to it. He would _have_ to get used to it.

"Puppy, you do realize that I'm still standing here, waiting to be undressed right?"

Oh gosh, he is keeping his Master waiting. Had he been this deep in his thoughts to not realize that?

"I-I'm sorry, I-I…" He mumbled, hoping his Master would leave this unpunished.

As fast as possible he opened the belt, letting the Haori part, exposing the Prince's chest, which had him stop and stare at it for a few seconds. God like, was the only thing Sesshomaru managed to think before returning his gaze to the Obi he was currently trying (and failing) to fold. Hopefully the Prince didn't notice his longing eyes on his perfect body. He caught himself wondering how the trained muscles would feel and maybe…if he was very cautious…maybe he was able to touch them without the Prince noticing it. After all he had ordered the boy to undress him and at some point he couldn't prevent his hands contacting with bare skin.

No, he wasn't allowed to think like that.

_See what the Prince's softness does to you? You start being disobedient. You start wanting something you can never have._ But even his anger at himself couldn't stop the urge to look at this angelic being he was allowed to call Master. So he looked again, while taking his Master's Haori off. Should he touch his Master now?

No, just continue working, be obedient, be good." one part screamed.

But the other, much larger part of him wanted him to, telling him he would never have such a chance again. Still unsure he continued to stare at the muscular chest before him.

_You shouldn't look, it's not your place_, he scolded himself, but couldn't stop himself from staring a little longer which didn't go unnoticed.

Inuyasha grinned after catching the boy looking a little too long at his perfectly trained chest. He knew he was attractive, of course he did, but he was never interested in the looks others gave him…until now. While the boy bit his lip, obviously debating if he dared to touch it, Inuyasha grabbed his one hand. Too soon the surprise on the boy's face turned into fear of a coming punishment for deliberately disobeying the Prince's wishes. Being too scared to speak _or beg_, Sesshomaru simply continued looking at the royal's face, terror clear as day in his eyes. But Inuyasha wasn't having any of this. Slowly he guided the cold hand closer to his chest, looking at the young man in front of him with a calm expression. Just as the shaking hand was about to touch the of the slave desired part of his body, the boy snapped out of his trance and tried to pull his hand back, but the Prince only held it tighter. He leaned closer to the whimpering, shivering mess that was his favorite slave and pressed the hand he was currently holding, closer so it was finally touching his muscular body.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" He asked looking down at the cold hand slowly beginning to move on his own, touching his trained chest in a way the Prince would have found quite arousing, if it wasn't for the boy's fearful behavior. He looked up and into the very slowly calming eyes of his puppy.

"Y-Yes, Master." The boy whispered more to his chest than into his face and then looked up in shock, suddenly realizing what he did. "I mean…I-I mean no, m-my Prince. I-I would never-"

"There is no right or wrong answer, puppy." The Prince cut him off.

Of course there is, there always is, Sesshomaru thought bitterly. And even if he answered the way his previous Masters wanted him to, he was still punished. How long would it take for the Prince to start seeing him for who he really was? To see how useless and worthless he was? If only this kindness would last for longer than a few hours, maybe days if he was lucky, he'd show him how grateful he was to be treated this way. A sigh from the Prince brought him back to reality just in time to see the young man lift Sesshomaru's hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"M-Master?" Sesshomaru whispered in disbelief of what just happened.

"Am I not allowed to kiss you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha chuckled, pulling the boy closer.

Sesshomaru shivered as his Master spoke his name with that husky voice of his. If only he wasn't a slave, he would be allowed to fall in love with this angel in front of him. But no, he was born a slave, destined for a life without love. Still, there was this tiny bit of hope he simply couldn't kill off with his dark thoughts. What _if_ the Prince really wanted him? That he would not only see him as a Puppy or as merely another plaything, but as a lover and a friend. He looked up into the calming eyes of his Master, trying to stop the urge to kneel. No, this time he was sure the Prince wanted an answer and he was going to give him just that.

"O-Of course you are, Master, just-"

Should he really test his boundaries? Everything was going well, what if him adding this, would end badly for him. Like the Prince sending him back to his cell or worse… He must have kept the royal waiting for too long because a soft chuckle brought him back to reality.

"Just what, puppy?"

He swallowed hard, overthinking what he was about to say. It might anger the man and result in a brutal punishment, but the little time he spent with his new Master had him believe that _maybe_ he wouldn't punish him…or at least not too hard. He bowed his head, in order to look as submissive as possible, so if he displeased his Master by giving him the wrong answer, the punishment might not be too hard.

"J-Just… I thought… W-Well, I am a s-slave and…n-not worth it."

His stutter was worse than ever and he just prayed it wouldn't add to his Masters' anger. But when a soft hand gripped his chin, lifting it so his eyes met with caramel ones, he was certain that he had just made everything worse.

Inuyasha was angry. This boy was his puppy and yet he questioned his worth. How dare he? The Prince felt the old anger well up, ready to throw a tantrum. Enough with the niceties, he told himself. He would show this slave that he belonged to him and that he was never to question the will of his Prince and Master again. Just what punishment should he choose? The boy certainly was too weak to be whipped and a beating would just- Inuyasha grinned. He had just found the perfect punishment for his Puppy, not too brutal, yet hard enough to teach him a lesson. It took him a moment to realize that he was still holding the boy's chin, now all wet with new tears. For just a second he debated, if he should really risk losing his Puppy's trust, but he pushed that thought away immediately. A slave needed correction.

"I've been way too lenient with you, Sesshomaru." He said in a dangerous calm tone, earning a flinch and new tears from his slave. "Now, Puppy," Inuyasha continued letting his chin go and moving to sit in a nearby chair. "Show me how well behaved you are and the punishment might not be as bad. Come, over my lap"

Sesshomaru, still shaking and crying moved over to take the place his Master had desired for him. The whispered "Good boy" gave him just enough comfort to not start begging right away. His Master probably didn't want to hear his pathetic cries for mercy and forgiveness anyway. So he just whimpered as the first few swats fell on his butt cheeks. He tried to silence them, to show his Master that he knew he deserved every single one of them, to show him that he was good and well behaved and that he could do better, but he was unable to stop them from slipping out in between sobs.

"P-P-Please, I-I am so…s-so sorry, Master. I-It won't happen a-again, M-Master." Sesshomaru dared to whisper.

But the man simply ignored him and continued with his punishment, sometimes even stroking over the reddened butt cheeks to cause a little more pain.

"If you can tell me what you did wrong, I'll stop."

Sesshomaru swallowed, thinking about what could happen if he guessed wrong. Was his Master going to hit him harder or get a whip him until he _truly_ begged for mercy?

"I-I stared a-and touched m-my Master without permission, I-I spoke w-without p-permission, I-I dared to-to disagree, I-I-I undressed Master t-the wrong way, I didn't p-please him, I'm sorry, so-so sorry, M-Master, I-I swear I won't do it again. P-Please no more."

Inuyasha was shocked. No, this wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he wanted at all. How can this boy think everything he did in the past hour would require a punishment like this? He wanted to stop now, to give his Puppy the attention and aftercare he needed but he couldn't. No, he had to end this.

"No, Sesshomaru," he began, sounding calm, but strict. "that wasn't what I meant."

He felt the boy tense up again, his lips moving as if they wanted to say something but no words came out. Mentally slapping himself, Inuyasha slowly lowered Sesshomaru onto the floor. How could he have done this? Why did he have to be like that? Risking his Puppy's trust for something so stupid. He could have just ordered him not to refer to himself in such a way. It was as easy as that. But the shaking boy who was moving backwards with frightened wide eyes signaled him that he might just have broken his Puppy yet again.

He knew it! How could he even hope that the Prince would be different? From the first day on he had shown him who was in charge, had brutally used him and a few hours ago nearly sold him to his friend. Sesshomaru felt foolish for believing his Master. It was an old trick, very old, yet still used often to test new slaves. He had forgotten all the lessons beaten into him, because someone had been nice to him. But he had to concentrate on his Master now.

_Don't displease him_, he told himself.

His eyes met again with the soft caramel one's of his Prince. Should he beg? Would his Master even accept an apology or just continue to beat him? It was worth a try.

"M-M-Master, i-if you tell me w-what displeased y-you" He started softly in a completely submissive tone "I-I'll fix it, w-whatever it is, p-please I-I'm sorry, s-so sorry-" Tearing up yet again, the sobs made it even harder for him to speak "I-It won't happen a-again, just p-please-…P-Please no more, M-Master."

Inuyasha's heart broke. His Puppy was back to being the obedient slave he first fell in love with. But this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want a scared dog, he wanted Sesshomaru. But because he was foolish to think that a punishment would be the right thing to do in that moment. Hadn't he promised himself that he was going to spoil his Puppy? If he couldn't even hold promises he made to himself, how was he supposed to earn his favorite slave's trust back?

Hope you liked it :)

Don't forget to comment

Please, comment right now.

You don't have to read this

Just write a comment

Or I might just kill one of them in the next chapter

The choice is yours :)


	11. Chapter 11 - Pleasure

I'm not even sorry for taking so long

* * *

"S-Sesshomaru, I'm sorry."

This wasn't what he wanted. How was he supposed to say sorry? Would his Puppy even accept an apology after everything he had done? Slowly, to not scare the frightened slave, he got down on one knee and reached out to touch the shivering back to comfort him, but Sesshomaru flinched back violently.

"P-Please n-no more, M-Master."

It was heartbreaking to see him like that, curled into himself, unwilling to let anyone in. He looked over to the bath, which he had ordered for the both of them. It was still warm, so it may come in handy. Very carefully he moved even closer to the frightened slave, hugging him quite awkwardly to his bare warm chest. One hand was stroking his Puppy's back while the other one moved up to wipe away the tears. But Sesshomaru flinched away from his hand, afraid that he was going to be hit and the punishment would continue.

"P-Please I am s-so sorry."

_No, I am_. Inuyasha wanted to say. The slave did nothing wrong, it was entirely his fault. But he would make it up to him, he promised himself. He had to. He couldn't lose his Puppy.

"I'm not going to hit you. The punishment is over, Puppy."

No, it can't be, Sesshomaru thought bitterly. This wasn't nearly enough and the Prince must know it. It's just another test. He'll continue when it suited him. Maybe in a few hours, maybe tomorrow but it will happen. Perhaps if he tried very hard to be good, the Prince might forget- No, they never did. So deep in his dark thoughts he didn't realize until it was too late that the Prince had picked him up and was carrying him towards the stairs that led into the pool. What was the Prince doing? Was this a punishment? Surely his Master knew he couldn't swim! So was he about to be thrown into the water to drown? His whole body went rigid in the Prince's arms. Closing his eyes tightly he curled even more into a ball in his Master's gentle arms. He felt the Prince move forward stepping down the stairs slowly until suddenly… He was floating. Only when they were in the water with the Prince still holding him pressed to his bare chest, Sesshomaru dared to open his eyes.

"It's just water, Puppy."

It was water, clean warm water, not the dirty brown soup the slaves washed themselves in. But he couldn't swim so he just continued to hold onto his Master as if his life depended on it.

"Let go, Sesshomaru, enjoy yourself while the water is still warm."

Sesshomaru's grip on Inuyasha tightened. Closing his eyes tightly he shook his head. As much as he wanted to obey the Prince to keep him happy, he just couldn't let go.

"I-I can't…c-can't swim, M-Master" he whispered shakily.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you."

_For as long as you'll let me_, Inuyasha whispered in his head as he slowly moved back to settle the calming bundle in his arms down on the stairs of the bath. Motioning for him to wait right there, he got out of the water to grab some of the washing soaps the servants had laid out for him. Actually his plan was to get the Puppy to wash him but after what he did to him? How could he expect the boy to simply forget that he had abused him just minutes ago? Or rather…continued to abuse him. He needed to get a grip. Something like that cannot happen again. It will not happen again. He sat down right next to the boy, startling him a little when he began to wash him with the soaps. This caring treatment had Sesshomaru relax fast, even leaning back a little but as soon as the Prince's hands got anywhere near his private parts he would tense up again, begging silently with his eyes not to be touched there. Inuyasha did avoid them, hoping the slave would calm down enough that he could start washing him _there_ too. No such thing happened however.

"Would you rather I call for someone else to wash you?" Inuyasha said a little annoyed.

He couldn't blame the boy for reacting that way when it wasn't even his fault, but he also didn't want to blame himself.

Sesshomaru merely shook his head, swallowed thickly and proceeded to spread his legs. Having already angered his Master, there was no reason to make the punishment he would receive for this even worse. He already had to suffer two punishments by the Prince's hand and he didn't want to endure the third. Tensing up again and closing his eyes tightly, he felt Inuyasha's hands wash him down there just as softly as he had done with the rest of his body. All anger had vanished, leaving only… What was this look on the Masters face he couldn't quite put a name on? His caramel eyes were sparkling and a smile tugged on his lips as he concentrated on his task. Not angry meant happy. Not happy meant punishment. Maybe this was neither; maybe this was how love looked.

Sesshomaru allowed himself one last glance at this beautiful being which he was able to call Master, before looking down again.

"Bath time is over; let's get you out of the water, Puppy."

Before he could react he was yet again lifted up by the Prince with ease and carried out of the room back to his Master's chambers, where he was –instead of thrown to the floor- settled down onto the bed. Sesshomaru pressed himself closer to the warm body of his Master, shivering not from fear but from cold. He felt so calm and a little dazed after the bath that he even dared to pull the Prince closer.

_Warm_, he thought, closing his eyes and enjoying the smell of faint lavender slowly filling the room.

Inuyasha debated for a moment if he should take advantage of the boy's dazed state. He couldn't reject him this way, but it also didn't feel right. On the other side he was his property, a slave, and he had complete power over him.

Feeling a little too lightheaded he leaned down and kissed the boy right on his slightly parted lips. Sesshomarus eyes fluttered open for a moment, which lead Inuyasha to believe that he was about to see another panic attack, but instead the boy smiled, pulling him closer again. Confused but pleased, the Prince started kissing down his neck, sometimes even daring to sink his teeth into the soft flesh just to see how his Puppy would react. As Sesshomaru's breathing increased, obviously aroused by the treatment, he smiled softly, however when is hand moved down pausing just above Sesshomarus manhood, the boy gasped and Inuyasha's smile turned into a playful, mischievous grin. Painfully slow he started stroking the slave's length, which at first earned him nothing but a few gasps, yet as soon as he stroked faster, still sucking on the boy's neck, the first moan escaped him. It was a sweet innocent noise, almost as if he was surprised to receive such pleasure, as if he had never experienced this before. Inuyasha positioned himself so his Puppy was leaning against him while he held the boy's shivering form and continued, which was awarded with gasps and soft moans from Sesshomaru.

"M-Master…i-if you would a-allow me to…I-I mean…if it p-pleases you of course…I-I would…" Sesshomaru stuttered, the fear still present but the pleasure overwhelming.

He could hear his Master chuckle close to his ear before yet again kissing his neck. What was this? It all felt so good. His Master's kisses as well as his hand… He had never been allowed to feel something even close to what he was feeling at the hands of this man. Then suddenly it vanished. Suddenly the hand was gone, which had Sesshomaru moan in disappointment.

"Feels good, huh Puppy? Do you want more?"

As fast as he could he nodded, but instead of the hand of his Master moving back to where it brought him so much pleasure, his Master laid him down on the bed and moved between his legs. The long nails traced over his legs before spreading them and leaning down to take his manhood into his mouth. Audibly he gasped as his Master began to run his tongue up and down his shaft and soon these gasps turned into moans. The feeling was back, but so much more powerful than before.

"M-Master!" Sesshomaru cried out.

And his Master obeyed almost instantly, lying beside him with his one hand again bringing him pleasure and the other one turning his face towards him. The Prince could feel the boy shivering in his arms so he moved closer, their lips almost touching before whispering "Cum for me, Puppy" and kissing him.

Sesshomaru didn't think about the punishment that would await him should he displease his Master by kissing him the wrong way. All he could think about was that his Master had allowed him to cum. So he did. Moments after he was still shivering, but his Master held onto him, covering them both with a whoolen blanket.

"Master?"

Inuyasha prepared himself for the worst. Maybe this was it? Maybe he wanted to tell him that no matter how much pleasure he showed him or how often he promised to change, he would rather go back to cleaning the castle instead of serving him for the rest of his life. And who was he to blame him? He had abused him more than enough in the past few days, so should he wish to never see him again he would understand and even grant him his wish. So even though he didn't want to hear any painful truths he still turned his head to show he was listening.

"T-Thank you."

Anything would've made more sense than these two words. For what was he thanking him? For trying to show him that staying with him could be enjoyable as well?

"You're welcome, Puppy."

* * *

Please **review** and tell me what you think! Could I improve something?

Also, if you're participating in the **NaNoWriMo** you can add me = **YokoCainz**


End file.
